


Happy Pride

by impalafortrenchcoats



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats
Summary: Elvis talked Joe into this, I’m sure.





	Happy Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColePike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/gifts).




End file.
